1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to horseshoes, and in particular to a type of horseshoe that can provide a cushioning effect that is not determined by the compressibility of any given material, but by the application of a design where the occurrence of a displacement of material provides a means of reduction of impact while maintaining an integral, supportive structure, and is reinforced at the toe and heel portions by wear-resistant pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The type of horseshoes in use that have the objectives of providing a cushioning effect are generally formed of a molded polymeric elastomer or rubber-based elastomeric compound, and such horseshoes consist of a solid cross section of material. The ability of such horseshoes to absorb impact is based exclusively upon the physical properties of the elastomer to compress under load and thusly achieve a means of a cushioning effect. In order to pursue any considerable degree of longevity, and to provide a fairly high resistance to abrasion, such horseshoes are generally formed of elastomers that are dense, hard materials and as a result of the hardness of the elastomeric compound the action of material compression is severely diminished and the cushioning effect for a horse's hoof is negligible.
A new horseshoe that overcomes the problems of prior art horseshoes by providing a shock absorbing and protecting form of horseshoe is described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,709 and comprises essentially a base that conforms to the shape of the perimeter of the horse's hoof, and from which protrude a series of podded cleats that are strategically aligned and positioned below the horn of the hoof providing the prerequisite support for the horse. Each podded cleat has an internal air chamber, that when combined with the complying shape of the external wall allows partial or full collapse or deflation of this structural element effecting a most significant degree of cushioning, thus allowing a relatively high durometer elastomer to be used that would not otherwise provide sufficient compressibility, but has physical properties that surmount the factors of abrasion and wear, such hard materials being identifiable as having a low frictional resistance in comparison to highly compressible, soft elastomers. The action of the podded cleat is the inward, upward mechanical collapse, which is enhanced with the memory retention of given elastomeric compounds thus allowing the podded cleat to recover upon release of load and reattain its original shape and dimensional form.